The invention relates to a coupling device comprising at least an optical fiber and an electro-optical element which are coupled by means of a connection element. Electro-optical element is to be understood to mean herein an electroluminescent diode, a laser diode, and generally all elements in which optical emission or reception is caused or facilitated by an electrical effect.
The invention may be applied in the field of optical transmission, more in particularly for the connection of transmitting and receiving elements by means of an optical fiber. Such connections are known from the prior art. See, for example, the article which was published in May 1978 in "Applications industrielles informatique" under the title "Le dossier industriel de fibres optiques et des opto-liaisons" by Eric Catier. In these usual connections, however, the mutual positioning of the fiber and the electro-optical element remains a major difficulty.